Us
by KatCygnus
Summary: Dante and Soki fight together to free the land of the demons. But their feelings and Dante's insistence are more stronger than they imagine. SO: DoD and DMC. Yaoi


_WARNING: YAOI  
If you don't like homo stuff, you can go to the yuri section (?) lol jk.**  
**_

_SokixDante DDDDDD -gets killed by a genma horde-  
_

* * *

_**Us**_

It was a night, after the normal demon hunting by the blonde samurai and the white haired demon. Both looked tired and in the same moment they entered in the Devil May Cry building, both laid in the coach.

The blue armour boy looked at Dante "This was a hard day" He said at the time he stretches.

Dante, by his side, was looking to the roof "Yes…" He takes a deep breath and sighs "But in a while I'll be like nothing happened"

Soki smiled a bit. Maybe Dante acts like a jerk, or in fact he's one, but the real thing was his strong and strange feelings towards him "You know something Dante?" The blue demon said, catching his companion's attention "This will sound very girly, but I like to spend my time with you" His smile stayed as he blushes.

Dante giggles and looked at Soki "Maybe I think the same" he smirked and looks again to the roof

"You are an idiot" Soki said, but was his surprise to feel the lips of the half demon, suddenly, over his.

He smiled lustful after the kiss "But I'm the kind of idiot you like"

Soki's eyes opened widely, feeling Dante's hands trying to take him off of his armour and clothes "What are you doing?" he asked curious and surprised. He only gets a playful smile as answer "Are you going…" He was shut again by the son of Sparda's lips, kissing him roughly.

His hands finally get rid of Soki's upper body armour, and he get off of the yukata, feeling the blue demon's skin with fascination "Your skin is like a baby ass skin" he said funny and giggled at the same time he begin to play with the blonde's nipples.

He moaned and looked a little bit annoyed "What… kind of comparison… is that?" he moaned again and looked a little bit down, and saw how Dante's right hand leaves the nipple and begins to down slowly trough his abs, and going into his pants, taking his man and rubbing it softly "Oh… it… feels so good…" He closed his eyes in ecstasy, feeling how the half demon was pleasing him with kisses.

"I see you like it" The silver haired one smiled, as he was taking off his lover's pants "I would like to extend this more but… In any moment someone can come" Smiled at the idea of voyeurism but he didn't want to get Soki mad with his strange ideas. He sits the blonde boy over his legs at the time he moves a bit to unbutton his pants and finally get rid of them "Well… You know what's next" He kissed the oni softly as he passed his hands over the neck and running through the whole body, leaving it in Soki's hips.

"He… I know… and I want it" Soki smiled and kissed Dante's neck lustful, as the other begins to enter in him, making a loud groan leave his lips, as he begins to move softly up and down, feeling the half demon into his body. He surrounds Dante's neck with his arms as he begins to move at the same rhythm.

"You like it baby?" Dante takes with his right hand Soki's member and rubs it, at the same time he kissed the blonde's chin and pass to his ear, biting it softly, hearing his moans. In that moment he begins to move rough, feeling how his excitement increases. His breath become faster like Soki's and leaves to rub him to take his hips and make it deeper and faster.

The Japanese was breathing with trouble, due to the moment. Holding on Dante's back with strength, feeling his manhood about to collapse "Agh… I can't stay like this… I'm going to…" He cannot finish the sentences as he finished in the silver haired hand, along with a hoarse moan "ahh… Dante" He started to moan again feeling how his lover stills thrusting him, but in slow movements. Some seconds passed before he felt Dante's hot essence inside him. He stayed here, hugging him "I… I love you"

The half demon kissed him deeply as he moves to get out of Soki's body "I would say the same"

That sentence makes the blue demon smile. Both get up and take their clothes "Let's sleep?"

"Ok, baby ass princess"

"Dumbass."

* * *

A/N Oh Weeeeell ^^u finally some spice in my space (what?) lol well, this is done by request of Southern-Dragon D! Love ya baby 3 LOL no lesbo xD


End file.
